


THROUGH THE LOOKING GLASS

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Modern Camelot (Camelot Drabbles Series 1) [22]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-11
Updated: 2012-07-11
Packaged: 2017-11-09 16:12:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/457417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: A shopping trip for new furniture brings an unexpected surprise: a relic of Camelot.<br/>-<br/>Prompt: PROMPT 14 REFLECTION<br/>-<br/>Author Notes: Same 'verse as (prompt 11) (prompt 12) (prompt 13)</p>
            </blockquote>





	THROUGH THE LOOKING GLASS

** Author: [](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/profile)[ **sidhe_faerie**](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/) **

** Title: THROUGH THE LOOKING GLASS **

** Rating: G **

** Pairing/s ** :Arthur/Gwen, Merlin/Morgana 

** Summary: ** A shopping trip for new furniture brings an unexpected surprise: a relic of Camelot.

** Warnings: none **

** Word Count: 609 **

** Prompt: ** PROMPT 14 REFLECTION

 ** Author's Notes: ** As soon as I saw this prompt this craziness popped into my head. I hope you like it. 

** THROUGH THE LOOKING GLASS **

Shopping! _What was he thinking when he agreed to this?_ Arthur pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. At least Merlin was undergoing the same torture. Arthur looked over at Merlin looking at swatches of material with Morgana and smiling. _Damn! He is such a girl!_   

  
Arthur and Gwen had decided to buy a house now that there was a baby on the way. They were shopping for furniture and Arthur was way out of his element.  Gwen was finalizing the order with the clerk so he thought he wouldn’t have to endure much longer.   

  
“Arthur, Morgana wants to go to that little antique store over there.” Gwen said as she put her hand on his chest and smiled. 

  
“Is that the last store or will you be dragging me to more?” Arthur asked her. 

  
Gwen looked at him like he was a cranky child. “Yes Arthur then I will take you home give you a biscuit and milk before you take your nap.”

  
Arthur grinned teasingly. “I’ll take a nap only if you join me.”

  
“Really Arthur!? I’m already pregnant.” Gwen took his hand. “Just one more store. Promise. It’s just one more.”

  
Arthur let her lead him out and across the street into the crowded little store. He was glad they were almost finished more than he could say. 

  
Merlin and Morgana were already in the store looking at a desk. They were obviously flirting with each other. 

  
Arthur shook his head. Only those two could make a date out of an excruciating chore. He let Gwen lead him to a mirror on the wall in the back of the store.

  
“Isn’t it beautiful?” Gwen asked. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and smiled. The glass was old and wavy but the frame was beautifully crafted bronze with dragons on either side. The dragon’s eyes were made of red stones.

  
Arthur looked at the mirror. “Yeah.”

  
“Come here and look properly.” Gwen pulled him over to her side. “See it now?”

  
“It’s blurry.” 

  
“It’s old Arthur.” Gwen reached out and touched the frame. She had a feeling she had seen it before but she had no idea where. As she ran her finger down one of the dragons back, the image in the mirror blurred even more. 

  
Arthur looked at the mirror curiously as Gwen touched it. “What did you do?”

  
“I don’t know.” Gwen frowned and pulled her hand back. 

  
The image cleared but it wasn’t Arthur and Gwen that appeared in the mirror. It was the King and Queen of Camelot.  King Arthur stood in his chainmail and red cloak with the Pendragon crest on his shoulder. Queen Guinevere in a red dress with a gold chain belt held her King’s hand. Both were wearing crowns.

  
Gwen gasped. “I… “

  
Arthur eyes widened. “It must be a trick.” 

  
Merlin and Morgana walked over to see what they were looking at. 

  
Morgana looked at the image in the mirror and was shocked.

  
Merlin fought the wave of panic that threatened to engulf him. _Damn! How did that get here?_ He thought.

XX~XX

  
At The Court of Camelot…… (In the private chambers of the King and Queen)

  
“What is it Merlin?” The young Queen asked the Court Sorcerer.

  
“It’s a looking glass. It shows you in the future.” Merlin said smiling.

  
“Sure it does Merlin.” Arthur stood up from his desk and walked over to Guinevere and intertwined his fingers with hers. “How does it work?”

  
“Just stroke one of the dragons on its back.” Merlin said.

  
The Queen reached out and stroked the dragon’s back. The image blurred and when it cleared their modern selves were staring back at them.

  
“What do you think?” Merlin asked excitedly.

  
The Royals were too stunned to speak.


End file.
